


Superheroes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Turns in Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Superheroes

Being a single mother hadn’t exactly been on Donna’s to-do list, but that’s the turn her life took. To say she had been shocked would have been an understatement. She knew exactly who your father was, she knew how to contact him, but she never had.

By the time you were 5, you started to ask about him. About why other kids had a dad, but you didn’t. She never told you about him, and you couldn’t figure out why.

She bent the truth a bit. Your dad was a superhero, off saving people. Your eyes went wide in shock, floored by the fact that your father was a superhero! How many kids could say that?

That appeased you for a bit. Until kids started picking on you when you were in middle school. You yelled at her, blaming her for everything they had said before storming off to your room. Donna was at a loss, sitting in her room, crying that night. She could only be strong for so long. Her resolve was breaking. Being a single mom was hard work, and having you angry at her made it worse.

The next morning, neither of you mentioned the tension. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years. It seemed to blend together.

You were coming up to your 16th birthday, and getting harder for her to handle alone. She tried like hell to keep you in line, but you only pushed back harder. Without you knowing, she called in your father- not telling him why, either. Just to come over at dinner when he got to town. She honestly didn’t know what she hoped for, she was just out of options.

The night he arrived, you were home alone. You were lounging in the living room with a bag of chips and a can of soda, channel surfing. Hearing the knock on the door, you groaned before opening it, being met with eyes just like yours. “Holy shit.” You both muttered.


End file.
